


Courting Gift

by AmandeBw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: When Will wakes up one morning and finds a body in his backyard, he calls Hannibal. And Hannibal isn't all too happy that some random Alpha tried to court his omega.





	Courting Gift

   When Will stepped outside and saw the corpse ( _courting gift_ , his mind supplied), he called Hannibal. He, for the first time since he presented, acted like the omega he was and sought the comfort of a trusted alpha in a moment of weakness.

   Once he had informed the alpha, who promised to be there as soon as he could despite Will’s protests, he realized that maybe he should also call Jack. There was a dead body in his backyard after all, calling the cops was only logical. Walking back inside (away from the _gift_ which he had been given by someone who was _not_ his alpha), Will sent Jack a quick text informing him of the situation and joined his pack in the living room. His pack quickly surrounded him, trying to comfort their friend, until the bell rang. Will, reluctantly, got out of the puppy pile he was in and stood to open the door.

   “How are you?” Hannibal asked as soon as the door opened, coming inside when Will stepped aside. Will could smell Hannibal’s worry from a mile away and his omega purred in happiness. It had been so long since someone had genuinely been worried for him, it was nice to see how much the alpha cared. In reply to his question, Will let out a small distressed whine making Hannibal’s eyes soften and he led Will back to where his pack was. “Everything will be fine Will. Did you contact Jack?” he asked. Nodding, Will said, “Texted him after I called you.” Hannibal smiled, almost like he was pleased (and he was. Because Will had called _him_ first. Not Jack, not Alanna, or any other alphas but him. And while Will had _called_ him, he had merely _texted_ Jack.), and said, “I’m going to check the body, just call if you need me and I’ll come to you.”

   Leaving the omega (their omega, his inner alpha growled) with his pack, Hannibal headed outside. Staring at the offending ‘gift’ left for _his_ omega, Hannibal felt his inner alpha attempt to take over so that they’d hunt down the idiotic mutt who had done this and show him exactly why you don’t attempt to steal from the Chesapeake Ripper (stealing was, after all, an incredibly _rude_ thing to do.) Reigning his alpha in, Hannibal memorized the faint scent belonging to his next prey to facilitate the hunt.

   Finally hearing the FBI’s cars parking in front of the house, Hannibal headed back inside and went to open the door. “Good morning Jack. The victim is in the backyard, though I’m sure you understand why I’d rather stay with Will instead of accompanying you there.” he told the older profiler.

   “Hannibal,” Jack said with a small flash of annoyance, “I wasn’t aware that you were here.” “Will called me as soon as he saw the corpse. Naturally, I came here as fast as I could.” Hannibal replied, inwardly smirking at the blatant look of annoyance that came on Jack’s face. It seemed as if Uncle Jack didn’t like how close he and Will were, but the man was powerless against him and couldn’t stop it.

*

   A few hours later, Jack and the team were finally done and after packing up the body they left. Hannibal, meanwhile, stayed by Will’s side and kept the distraught omega company and made sure the unsub didn’t come back (If the arrogant mutt had, Hannibal wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop himself from tearing him apart).

   Although, after seeing how much food (or lack of, preheat meal were not food in Hannibal’s opinion.) the kitchen had, Hannibal dragged the omega to the nearest market. And, if in the end, Hannibal bought more than food for Will well, no one else needed to know.

*

   The FBI found the unsub a month later in front of Will’s home… the man was dead, transformed into a delightful tableau. It seemed as if the Ripper had found him first.

*

   Looking at the corpse posed as an offering on his doorstep, Will’s emotion were conflicted. On one hand, the unsub was dead and he was safe… but the Ripper was the one who made the kill. But why would he do that? Why would he kill this man?

   “Is it him?” Jack asked. “The Ripper or our unsub?” Will replied. “Both.” Jack said and Will answered with a nod.

   Staring at the body of his ex-stalker/suitor, Will felt relieved. Relieved and happy. His inner omega was preening at the thought that they -scrawny unstable emphatic Will- had attracted such a powerful alpha’s attention. Will knew it was wrong but… he genuinely liked this courting gift. Taking a deep breath, Will used his empathy and began delving in his alpha’s mind. It took him less than a second to realize who it was. To know why the Ripper had killed this man and the identity of the man who was called the Chesapeake Ripper.

   “Anything new?” Jack asked him. This was the moment where Will should tell Jack what he just learned, but when he saw Hannibal and their eyes locked together (Hannibal who cared for him. Hannibal who protected him. Hannibal who loves him. Hannibal who is the Chesapeake Ripper.) and he couldn’t. “He’s possessive of me in the sense that i’m his profiler, the one who understands him the most, who can empathize with him. He’s not willing to risk my death by some petty killer since it would mean that this whole game we’re playing would be for naught. This is his way to tell other killers to back off or they’ll end up in a similar situation.” Will lied. Jack frowned and asked, “But why?” With a small shrug Will replied, “How should I know? I’m an empath, not a mind reader.”

   Walking toward Hannibal, Will stopped at the man’s side and said, “Could I stay at yours for a while? I don’t really feel all that safe here right now.” Hannibal smiled and said, “Of course Will.” Smiling shyly, Will went back inside and packed his bag after handing his pack over to Beverly. Once they were within the Bentley, safe from prying ears, Hannibal said, “You do know that you’re mine now little omega. I won’t let you go Will, no matter what happens I won’t let you leave me.” Will grinned and replied, “Of course alpha, or would you prefer the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal?”

The End


End file.
